


Little Pink Noses

by FreshBrains



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, POV Maya, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya knows that she and Riley always find a way to make things work--this time, with a little help from Bisexual Advice Uncle Shawn, two types of kisses, and a not-so-secret bunny farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pink Noses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this gift! I am re-watching the show, and I just finished the season one Christmas episode, so I see this as taking place briefly after that. I hope the tone and plot match the silliness of canon!
> 
> There is a teeny-tiny hint of Eric/Shawn buried in there, only because I love sneaking crackships into my fics. <3

“It’s like being kissed by a little cloud,” Riley says, face squished into a happiness that Maya knows only Riley can muster. She holds her cupped hands out to Maya, the small, brown-furred rabbit sitting peacefully in the warm cocoon. “Try it! This one’s Lillian Cottontail the Third.”

Maya takes a cautious step forward. “You know, _you’re_ the Snow White here, not me,” she says, but obediently lowers her cheek next to the bunny’s nose. She can’t help but giggle at the sensation—darn it, it _is_ like a cloud. “So, I hate to be the Debbie Downer, but do Ma and Pa know about this?” She gestures to the array of rabbit cages around Riley’s room, all draped in Riley’s brightly-colored scarves.

“Of course!” Riley tucks Lillian Cottontail the Third back into her cage, wiping her hands on the seat of her skirt. “Well, they know about Fluffy Wumplesworth.” Maya knows Fluffy well—she helped Riley pick him out at the shelter.

Apparently, Riley could not stop at one. _You always did want to be a bunny farmer_ , Maya wants to say, but settles for smiling at her friend. “You could never turn down a lost cause,” she says, eyeing the fat, caramel-colored rabbit with a chip in its ear.

“I feel like you’re speaking in metaphors,” Riley says with a grin, plopping down next to Maya in the window seat. “I like it. I like bunnies _and_ metaphors!”

“You know me,” Maya says, plucking at the lapels of her jacket, “an enigma through and through.”

“Well, metaphors aside, you’re not a lost cause,” Riley says, tucking Maya’s hair back behind her ear.

And because Maya loves Riley, and it was a long day, and she doesn’t know what to _do_ with the emotions that she tries so hard to hide, she leans in and pecks Riley on the lips—a barely-kiss, dry and sweet and short, and when she pulls back, she can’t bear to be that far apart from Riley so she allows Riley to brush their noses together.

“Bunny kiss,” Riley says, voice soft, almost timid. Her cheeks are bright pink. “Very appropriate.”

“Yeah, but it was after a…girl kiss,” Maya says awkwardly, and realizes she’s clutching Riley’s hand. She lets go, fingers parting slowly. “I should go, Riles. Places to be and all.”

“You don’t need to be anywhere but here,” Riley says, but bites her lip, eyes cast aside. “I’ll be right here when you want to come back.”

As Maya shimmies down the fire escape, she pauses with her hands shaking on the ladder rung, listening for Riley’s eventual meltdown.

“Oh, Matilda von ScrunchlePuff,” Riley finally says to one of the bunnies, “how could I have known you’d cause me such grief?” Riley sighs. “But you’re so darn cute. I forgive you.”

Maya grins, the anxiety in her chest flooding away. She’ll still have to face tomorrow, but for now, her lips buzz and her palms tingle. Riley is Riley, and she’ll always be Riley, no matter what.

Then she remembers that Shawn is in town for two days, so she practically skips down to the subway, knowing he’ll know just what to say.

*

“I gotta admit, kid, I can’t relate to a good portion of this story,” Shawn says, handing Maya’s deli sandwich down to her after paying the cashier. “There’re a lot more rabbits than I expected. But I’ll do my best.”

“Well, you were young and hip in the _90’s_ ,” Maya grumbles. “No cute same-sex kisses allowed.”

“Your generation didn’t invent gay people,” Shawn says, rolling his eyes. “Or bisexual people, or what have you. But you’re right, in a way. Things were different. I can’t imagine even entertaining the thought of kissing another boy, nonetheless my best friend, or his weirdly cute older brother.” He waves his hand. “Story for another day. What I’m wondering is, what is freaking you out here? What’s the worst possible outcome?”

“Oh, come on,” Maya says, drawing in on herself, curling into the lapels of her jacket.

“None of that,” Shawn says, nudging her. “Not with me. I see _right_ through you, Hart.”

“Fine, you dumbo,” she says. “I’m afraid that this will change things. That if we…do that again, kiss or whatever, it will make us different.” She lowers her head, feeling her cheeks heat. “Maybe she’ll see me the way she sees Lucas or something. Like she can’t really be herself around me anymore.”

Shawn leans his elbows on the booth, taking a deep breath. “The thing is, Maya,” he starts, “you’re already _in_. You and Riley know everything about each other. You love each other more than anything in the world, _including_ rabbits, which seem to be a thing for Riley.”

“But what if my love isn’t the kind that she wants?”

Shawn takes Maya’s hand in his, the closest she’s ever allowed a man to get to her, the closest thing to a man who could take care of her and keep her safe. “I know this sounds cheesy, but even if that happens, in the end, there’s still going to be love. And you and Riley always find a way.”

Maya squeezes his fingers. She knows Shawn and Mr. Matthews’ friendship never became romantic, but if anyone knew about sticking to the one you’re meant to stick to, it was Shawn. “Now, tell me about Riley’s ‘weirdly cute’ Uncle Eric,” she says, smiling wickedly.

“Kid, you don’t even know the _half_ of it,” Shawn says, and Maya knows it’s _definitely_ a story for another time.

*

“Dad found the boys,” Riley says mournfully as Maya crawls through the window. She motions towards the bare spots on her floor where Peter and Paul used to be. “They’re now gone from my room, but never gone from my heart.”

“Aw, honey,” Maya says, wrapping an arm around Riley’s waist. “There will be many more bunnies in your future.”

Riley turns to look at Maya head-on, that glassy-eyed look that always makes Maya’s heart ache. “Why did you leave after we kissed, Maya? Was I not good at it?”

“No, booboo,” Maya says softly, feeling tears well in her eyes. “You were perfect. I was just being…me.”

Riley nods, still looking at Maya. “I couldn’t save all the bunnies,” she says, then a snuffle comes from the front pocket on her dress.

Maya raises her eyebrows. “Whatcha got there?”

Riley puts a finger up to her lips. “One stowaway, maybe,” she says, pulling Lillian Cottontail the Third out by her little bunny waist, her feet kicking softly in the air. “I just couldn’t give her up, no matter what.”

“I know the feeling,” Maya says, and before she can cram her foot in her mouth any further, Riley leans in and kisses her, ending with a brush of their noses—a girl-kiss and a bunny-kiss, the perfect combination.

“I’m never giving you up, Maya Hart,” Riley says, cupping Maya’s face. “You’re getting endless kisses from me, and you’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Endless kisses and endless good days,” Maya whispers, and wraps Riley in a tight hug, making sure not to squish Lillian Cottontail the Third. “I could live with that.”


End file.
